


Bleed

by Jemisard



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shatterstar, Adam-X, an alleyway by themselves.</p><p>Or  is it?</p><p>(Re-edit of an older work, new to AO3. No cheating involved.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

Adam buckled as Shatterstar’s full weight slammed him against the wall, dropping the blond the crucial inch down so that the redhead could bite his lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth.

Adam jerked his face away. “Fuck, bastard!”

“Shut up.” In the hard press of their bodies, ‘Star’s knee shoved between Adam’s. Their mouths met again, tongues sliding past one another in a rough kiss.

The blond relaxed back, letting himself be pressed into the wall. Shatterstar pressed the advantage, sliding his hands along the other man's arms.

Their fingers tangled, gripped tight. Adam pushed into the kiss, nipped hard at the redhead’s tongue. In the moment that ‘Star jerked back, he used the momentum to keep him moving, twisting and pinning him to the wall, one arm held behind his back and trapped as Adam slid against the smaller man and grinned.

‘Star growled; snapped his teeth at Adam when he came close enough. Adam ground his body against ‘Star’s, taking the chance when the other man closed his eyes and moaned to fasten his mouth onto the pale neck and suck hard.

He felt the short cry under his lips and moved to suck on the other side, savouring the odd, not quite salty taste of Shatterstar’s skin. He felt the tickle of 'Star's plait over his nose as the other man tilted his head to the side with a soft exhale.

Then sharp pain as teeth snapped onto the point of his ear. He muffled the shocked cry against ‘Star’s throat, relaxing slightly when the pressure eased to a light grip and he felt slick heat, licking and teasing the contour of his ear. He didn’t manage to stop himself whimpering at the gentle exploration. His hand pinning ‘Star’s loosened and slid to the narrow hips, gripping and pulling to rock them together.

'Star's mouth slid to gently nibble on the lobe, tonguing the flesh. His body slid down a bit and Adam thought maybe 'Star's knees were starting to buckle.

‘Star shoved off the wall with one foot. Too late, Adam tried to wrestle him back, only to be shoved and trapped by Shatterstar’s weight against him. The hands flat on his chest balled and yanked, material ripping and buttons popping off.

‘Star was on him immediately, nipping and sucking on his collarbones, sliding down, wetly tracing muscles and ribs with his mouth. Adam tugged out the band holding ‘Star’s curls back; buried his fingers in the mess of hair and gripped, choking back a groan when the mouth closed around one nipple and sucked.

He slid his other hand the length of ‘Star’s back, groped at his butt for a moment before reaching to pull a small throwing knife from his own belt.

Shatterstar didn’t pause, though he twisted to see Adam’s hand, following the blade. He pressed it to the redhead’s back, just hard enough to pierce fabric and make him arch away from the point, into Adam’s body.

Then dragged. Hard enough to still raise a red welt down then obscenely pale and freckled skin. Down his spine, he rolled against the blond like a cat, hissing in Cadre. A flick and he could drag it along the ribs, hand in the red curls stopping 'Star from twisting away from it too far.

“Adam.”

He jabbed the blade at ‘Star to shut him up, then trailed it up his ribs. Adam off the pressure near his shoulders and skipped straight up to his face, tapping the point against the full lips.

A moment of tense silence and ‘Star closed his eyes, letting the the blade slip into his mouth. Careful of the sharp edges and point, Adam slipped the end between the full lips, watched ‘Star’s tongue curl around it.

And then drew it away, the metal popped slickly from 'Star's mouth with a moan from both of them. He let ‘Star prise the knife from his fingers and throw it to the side with a clatter before he returned to mouthing Adam’s chest.

Adam pulled the remains of 'Star's shirt off; the welt from the blade was gone already. Then h ran his free hand down the long spine and jerked the pale body against him.

They crashed their mouths back together again. Shatterstar was working a hand between them, into Adam’s jeans. Adam sucked ‘Star’s tongue, held onto his hips for a moment before grabbing his ass instead.

Shatterstar had a very gropable ass if Adam’s moan and thrust were anything to go by. A small pop and ‘Star finally got Adam’s jeans open and a hand into them, palming the hard flesh.

“Fuck!” His head smacked against the wall as Adam arched, a hard bite to his exposed neck before he could get his bearings and barrel them into the opposite wall. Shatterstar was snarling as Adam lifted and shoved between his legs, spreading and pinning ‘Star, unable to touch the floor.

Digging his fingers into the solid muscle of 'Star's thighs, Adam thrust against the redhead with a hissed exclamation. ‘Star wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist, planting his bare feet on the curve on Adam’s lower back and grinding down with a low growl.

A sharp pain in his scalp as ‘Star grabbed a plait and yanked, forcing Adam to tip his head to the side and forwards until the redhead could get his mouth around the point of Adam’s ear again.

He buried his face in Shatterstar’s bare shoulder, closing his teeth on skin. The hand holding his hair moved to grab his shoulder, the other working between them again.

Knuckles bumped and brushed almost painfully across oversensitive flesh. He groaned, then there was a damp nudge and the slick head of ‘Star’s erection was sliding against his own.

“Shatterstar-” Breathed into freckled skin. “Fuck...”

A growl; his ear was let go and then teeth sank into his neck with blinding pain. He ripped away; ‘Star was licking blood from his lips with a feral grin.

“Bastard!” He snapped in return and drew blood of his own across the collarbone. He felt the other man jerk, the cock against his throb hard. ‘Star just growled again.

“I could kill you with a bite.” Adam licked away the blood, the skin already closed over and smooth.

The hand squeezing them pumped; they moved together, jerking up into ‘Star’s fist. The redhead was panting growls – or was that growling between pants, it was hard to tell – hand almost too tight, pressing them together.

Adam leant into the wall harder, thrusting up against Shatterstar. ‘Star rolled back against him, head tipped back against the wall, throat almost bared and pale eyes locked on Adam’s face.

They shoved against one another, slick and heated. Teeth drew blood, pain was as good as pleasure, pleasure better for the pain until Adam could take no more and closed his teeth hard on Star’s collarbone, muffling his cry as he came against the other man.

He tasted blood when Star ripped away from him, twisting in his arms and screaming Cadre abuse as he went tense and released, finally collapsing into a semblance of docility. Adam dropped to his knees, Shatterstar firmly sprawled in his lap.

“What brought that on?” Adam finally asked.

‘Star half smiled and opened his mouth to respond...

*-*-*

Ric sat bolt up right in bed, panting for breath. Beside him, ‘Star opened one eye, peering at him curiously through a haze of sleep. “Julio?”

He had- Adam and Star- it had seemed so real. So vividly real.

“Julio?”

“Just a dream.” He lay back down, shaking his head. “Just a dream, ‘Star.”

“Mm.” He was already mostly asleep already.

“Star? Do you think Adam’s hot?”

“Go to sleep, Julio.”

“Do you?”

“I suppose is he physically attractive. I do not think on such things unless it is you. May I sleep now?”

“Yeah. Night, ‘Star.”

“Though,” sleepy and half mumbled comment. “He does have very interesting ears.”


End file.
